Conventionally, status information made available to users of applications operating on a computing device within a data network environment is limited in its accessibility and its current status functions. For example, it is difficult for users to know which areas of a virtual computing environment or virtual systems administrator (VSA) require attention or service updates at all times. Because the functionality of the VSA is comprehensive (i.e., computer agents, mobile agents, tickets, alarms, server updates, updates, etc.) a user could be problem solving in one area or portion of an application interface and not realize that their attention is required in another area of the application.
According to one conventional example of operation, if a user is working as an administrator handling customer work order “tickets” (i.e., known problems), the application interface would generally not offer any indicators that would prompt the user of recent updates, such as mail messages recently received, current server updates, and/or other alarms or notifications that could be detrimental if not expedited immediately. For instance, the user may have navigated to a less common interface page of an application in order to process a customer ticket while failing to notice important incoming mail or recent alerts that may be more important requiring immediate attention. In practicality, users are constantly switching between navigation items, checking messages, tickets, alarms, etc., which may be slow moving and inefficient. Alternatively, the users are simply ignoring items that may be important in the other areas of the application as they continue to work on one area (i.e., customer tickets).